Everwaking Ponies
by fallingwall17
Summary: When my little pony goes soap opera, things get out of hand. i dont know what to say, just, just read it.


Ever waking Ponies

By Falling.

Previously on ever waking ponies: When Twilight failed her attempt to seduce Big Mac, he attacked her and got arrested for assault. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie drank energy drinks and went on a pranking rampage. Spike was laying Rarity some bad, bad romance.

_Why doesn't anyone love me? _Twilight thought as she headed towards Rarity's house, seeking advice. _How come I'm not good enough for anyone? _She knocked on the door, and soon Rarity answered. "Hello Twilight what brings you here?" Ignoring here Twilight looked around the room, then saw Spike and asked " What are you doing here Spike? Are those flowers? Did you get those for Rarity? No one ever gets me flowers. Why is there a coffer table on the ceiling?" " Oh don't worry about that! Come on in, make yourself at home!" Rarity said pushing Twilight into the boutique. Twilight sat down. "Spike I want to talk to Rarity in private, you need to go home anyway." She stated. "Aw man. What do you want to talk to her about that you cant talk to me about?" He asked. "Go home Spike." Twilight asserted. Spike mumbled something and left the house. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Rarity asked. "What do you think your doing with Spike!" Twilight asked, voice raised. " We were just having some tea." Rarity replied, and sipped some tea. "Well, how come you can get men whenever you want and I cant?" Twilight asked. "Well I thought it was obvious. Men like me better." Rarity replied. Twilight became increasingly annoyed. " Teach me how to be more like you then!" She insisted. "But that would mean you would have to change who you are, and may be unhappy with who you become." Rarity said. "So you wont do it huh?" Twilight asked. "No, I wont." Rarity answered. Twilight turned for the door and said " Ill make you change your mind, if it's the last thing I-" She was interrupted by a loud crash. Chunks of wood flew everywhere. She hit the deck, but Rarity simple covered her teacup with her hoof and said " 48 minutes." A gray, male pony in the middle of the rubble asked " Did I win?" "Someone had an hour" Rarity replied. The man grumbled and left. Rarity motioned for Twilight to leave as well. Speechless, she complied, and left the boutique.

Fluttershy sat down in front of the door, as ponies screamed outside. So many ponies, at her doorstep, and she didn't know why. All she got from the screaming crowd was "Is it true you didn't get pranked?" and, from what appeared to be a man who was tar~and~goosed " Teach us how to become immune!" She soon had to close the hole in here door where birds came through, that she had looked out of, due to ponies trying to break through. _What do I do? _she thought. At an instant an idea came to her. She whipped up a pot of boiling oil and poured in under her door. Ponies screamed, ran, and maybe died outside. When she was sure they had all gone, she thought _I need to fortify my position._ and got to work.

Rainbow dash opened up her saddlebag and revealed, two energy drinks inside. "Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed. "What do you say Pinkie Pie? Wanna make tonight a good one?" Dashed asked. "I don't know." Pinkie replied, "What if we over do it?"

"Oh Pinkie Pie, what's the worst that can happen?" They both drank their drinks, and then, it was all pranks.

Applejack scanned the map for a possible way to break Big Mac out. It was a map of the jailhouse. She concluded she would need 3 things, a banana, a newspaper, and a full bladder. She got dressed up for the job, she was going to break Big Mac out, or die trying, or some other creative thing trying. She headed into the night, as she was going to buy the banana and newspaper. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie popped out of a bush, and Dash was holding a button. She pressed the button and bright, florescent green paint fell all over her, it made her light up in the night. The two friends laughed, but Applejack was not amused. She went to try and get the paint off, delaying her plan.

Fluttershy looked over her army of animals. They broke into two teams. Fluttershy led the group of flying animals, that were atop the wall, while Angel Bunny led the ground based animals. She peeled bananas and crafter armor from the peels. She through away the rest because no group of greedy banana loving creatures, that could easily be bribed would be hired to attack her.

"So why am I not good enough to get flowers huh Spike?" Twilight asked, pacing across the floor. Spike started to answer but was cut off by Twilights rambling. " I'm not good enough for anyone am I? No one wants the literate pony! No one wants the smart pony! Clean up this mess I'm going to go to bed!" she shouted, picking a book off the shelf and heading for her bed.

Fluttershy scanned the field, and squinted until she concluded that nearly all of Ponyville had gathered in tents in front of her house. _What do they want from me? _she asked herself. The sun had just risen over the horizon. The bottom of it was still cut off from sight. She noticed Rarity running behind the army, but didn't seem interested in what was going on. She was objective oriented, and whatever it was, it was big. _I wonder-_ she discarded the thought, and went back to the task at hand. Angel Bunny had gathered his team just outside the wall. A messenger approached in the distance. " We, the ponies of Ponyville, demand _you_ surrender, thus giving us information on how to elude the pranksters. In addition we demand you give us your mini-rex bunnies." _But those are the softest._ Fluttershy thought. The messenger continued " If you do not accept these terms, then you will face the power of our army, the most powerful in 12 square miles." "We don't know what your talking about, therefore we cannot accept your terms!" Fluttershy replied. " So be it." the messenger said, turning around and running back to the army. And so it began.

Rarity entered the mysterious cave in the mountain. The gem inside must have gem of phenomenal size. It was a volcanic mountain, she noticed, as she felt the heat against here fur. _This is, too good to be true. _she thought. That's when she beheld the largest gem she had ever seen. It was a ruby, that covered the entire back wall of the cave. The slab of rock she stood on was separated from it by a mass of magma. She was entranced by the mass of the gem. Then is disappeared. Rarity was startled by the change, then behind her appeared a cloaked figure. She whipped around and saw it was Twilight. There they stood, in silence for awhile. Twilight broke the silence saying " You couldn't resist could you? I knew you couldn't, I was up all night last night perfecting that spell. You should be honored. I put a lot of work in it you know. Alas its time you change your mind Rarity, or you could burn. Its your choice." Rarity was stunned. "Never! I wont make you something your not!" she shouted. "Bad choice." Twilight said. Magic gripped rarity and lifted her into the air. As she was being moved towards the magma, it suddenly stopped, and dropped her. " OW! YOU BIT ME!" Twilight yelped, jumping into the air. "That I did." Spike replied.

Applejack found the officer in the crowd, and gently picked his keys out of his belt. She then made way for the jailhouse. _this is the perfect opportunity. _She thought. She knew that the officers would be part of the army, and decided to feign joining it. While they were battling she would free Big Mac. It would be a piece of cake, or apple pie maybe.

Fluttershy felt bad. She couldn't escape the feeling something terrible would happen. She knew the siege would bring sorrow and despair, but this seemed different. She figured since it was her first time being victim of a siege, it was just the jitters. Out in the distance she spotted MM. MM was a group of monkey mercenaries. _They could easily scale these walls with those blasted thumbs!_ she thought. She had used up all of her boiling oil. She needed a new plan, and fast. The monkeys surrounded the tar~and~goosed pony, who appeared to be leading the army. They charged towards her walls, Angel Bunny rallied the ground troops to intercept the approaching army. The battle began.

"So that's how its gonna be huh?" Twilight asked, eyes watering, and frantic, " I hatched you, and your gonna betray me now then?" " Your not the same pony who hatched me Twilight, you've changed, and I don't want anything to do with who you've become." Spike replied. " No! You're wrong! You don't understand! If your not with me, you're against me!" She shouted. " I suppose I am." Spike said. Twilights eyes began to glow white, She started to levitate and magic emanated around her.

The monkeys threw balloons filled with urine at Fluttershy's walls, luckily the toilet paper in the walls was double ply.

Twilight, now moved to the edge of the rock they stood on, lashed out with her magic at Spike and Rarity. Rarity fought back her grip for just long enough, that Spike could lunge at Twilight. Rarity was overpowered as Spike clashed with Twilight. The grip was rotated, and they all fell towards the magma. At that moment Twilight realized what had happened, why Rarity wouldn't help her, and that she had become a monster. The thought came a second too late, and before Twilight could reverse them, they all plunged into the magma.

At that moment Fluttershy felt an emptiness. She ordered the archers to fire at will. A deer roared as the ground unit clashed. Fluttershy watched the battle below. The fighting was fierce. A deer gored a pony in the clash. Fluttershy turned her attention to the Angel, who was face to face with the tar~and~goosed pony. The pony kicked Angel with enough force that Angel flew and embedded himself into the upper part of the wall. Fluttershy flew down to angel and began to cry. Angel patted her on the shoulder, then took his last breath. Fluttershy kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes. At that moment all the emptiness turned to rage. Fluttershy no longer cared for her home, the army, the wall, or herself, just revenge. She flew down to the tar~and~goosed pony. She kicked him with her front leg, and when he fell she jammed her hind legs into his neck, crushing his windpipe. Once he passed on, Fluttershy went to attend to the others who were responsible, and abandoned her home, her animals, and when to the town.

With a clunk, the cell opened. Big Mac thanked Applejack and they walked outside the jailhouse. There they met a giant glove. It was transparent black, with red stripes. It had an ominous fog around it. It slapped them, sending them to the mountain Canterlot was on. When they struck the city became severed and rolled down the mountainside. So ended Canterlot, Applejack, and Big Mac.

The door to Sugarcube Corner creaked open. " Oh hey Fluttershy! What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy asked " Are you the ones that were pranking the town?" This time Pinkie spoke " Yep! We left you out because we know how sensitive you are." Fluttershy strolled to the counter. " Sensitive huh?" She said, picking up a jar and looking at it, then putting it back down. " Well, yeah. Is something wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked. " Oh something wrong dash. A better question is what's right. Unfortunately I don't know the answer right now." " What are you talking about" Pinkie asked, nervous. " Angel died today. The city was attacking my home because someone had pranked everyone but me and they wanted me to tell them why. I didn't know the answer though." Pinkie and Dash stiffened. " I come here, seeking you answer for the pain you've caused." " Well, uh, h-how would we do that?" Dash asked. Fluttershy paused. Up until now anger had controlled her. She was not who she normally was. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She fought for control again. Something was missing though. _Why fight it? _she asked herself. She couldn't think up an answer other that the obvious, which was the goal. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't see why she should do anything anymore. What if the feelings did drive her? What if she just let time take her to whatever revelation there may be. What if she just let go? Then she felt another feeling, she hadn't before. It was otherworldly. If felt like there was purpose to do what her anger wanted. She didn't know why. Fluttershy was unaware that the world around her was dying. The elements had been broken. Her friends had died, except Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. Twilight was trying to tell her, what needed to be done to save the world from misery. Fluttershy didn't know why, she just know what she had to do. She closed her eyes. She let go. She let Twilight, and her anger, take her. When she opened her eyes again, it was not by will. Her soul seemed to just float within and wait. Her eyes started to glow white, and a grim smile appeared on her face. Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie, and threw her on her back. Twilight recognized the chance Dash was taking, and decided to exploit it. She chased Dash. Dash appeared to be heading towards Cloudsdale. Another mistake Twilight was going to use against her. Twilight branched off under Cloudsdale as Dash flew onto it. Dash looked behind her and saw nothing. Twilight waited. Minutes passed before she felt Dash relax. She burst the clouds from under Rainbow Dash and knocked the wind out of her. Pinkie flew off her back and fell through the clouds. Dash hesitated as she thought what to do, and again, Twilight exploited her mistake. She threw Fluttershy onto Rainbow Dash and they fell through the clouds. Twilight grabbed Dashes wings and kept them, as well as Fluttershy's folded. They fell, and Dash struggled. " What are you doing? You'll kill us bo-" she was interrupted by there transition through time and space. It was as if the fell into a pool of water, but left there bodies above. The world spun around straight until they felt, somehow right side up. They were all indistinct masses of light. The light was artificial. It was just a sort of feeling, as if they knew the light was there, though it wasn't. They couldn't see really. The world felt like when you close your eyes, and perhaps you see random bits of purple, and green, or maybe some blue. Dash felt Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Angel, Applejack, and Big Mac join them. Twilight sent a surge of power into her, then stripped it, and more away, it seemed as if she did the same with the rest as they seemed to dim. Then thousands, millions of lights appeared. The same happened with them all until Twilight became a beacon shining brighter than the sun, then she unleashed it, with the element of harmony, and created a bright shining ball of power, it tore a hole in the fabric that separated the mortal world with theirs. Then the mortal world was sucked into the realm they were in, but left behind the mortal fears, hatred, anger, and other things of the sort. The power stitched the fabric back, and shut out all the other things, that caused misery. From then all they enjoyed the pleasure of the mortal world, and the peace of death in one, in immortality, forever.


End file.
